The Fantabulous Twins!
by Kiashi Sirius
Summary: Two Jokers in a deck feel left out in a game of solitaire, so find another way to entertain themselves at everyone else's expense. This is very short, but I would like to know what you think. I may continue, but for now, this is complete.


Hiya! This is kiashisirius13 saying I just really wanted to submit something under the category of solitaire! This is the first time I've ever submitted anything on , so please be nice! And if you actually take the time to read this, please review!

The two Jokers looked on jealously as the rest of their deck was once again enjoying a card game with their owner, Thomas. The jokers were always being left out of games like the one that was being played now, solitaire. They laughed at the discomfort of their fellow cards. This was how they kept themselves from feeling absolutely useless. The black-and-white joker had an idea.

He nudged his friend, the much more flamboyant and colorful Joker, indicating a glass of fruit punch their master was drinking while he played. The glass was set down once again, and the twin Jokers gave it a little push. Fruit punch spilled all over the cards, making them stick. They doubled over in laughter, the black-and-white joker silently and his friend loud enough for the other cards to hear.

For some reason, Thomas didn't notice the laughter or the angry shouts of the cards he was playing with. The jack of spades was swearing and giving them the finger. That one always had a bad mouth on him. The uncolorful Joker tapped his twin and did a silent impression of the Jack. His gaily colored counterpart doubled over laughing again, having to hold onto his twin for support. The monochromatic Joker laughed with him.

"Ugh, I'm such a klutz. I better clean this up." Their master left, probably to grab a paper towel. The other cards, still soaked in punch and cursing those trouble-makers for all they were worth, formed an angry mob. The twins looked up, then at each other worriedly. The colorful joker screamed like a little girl while the other mimed his actions. They both turned to face the mob of angry stained card, stuck their tongues out and ran for their lives.

The colorful joker shouted and insulted them in french while dodging spades thrown at them by an eight. The silent one fell flat to the table in time to dodge a torrent of diamonds. They landed in the table with a sharp _twang!_ He gulped silently and got straight back up, dodging flying diamonds and hearts as he went. The queens of both suits had teamed up against him, a truly terrifying duo. Alone they were bad enough, but together? He was finished.

Meanwhile his twin was avoiding being pummeled by the clubs while the spades attempted to stab him over and over again. He was backed up against a lunchbox, unable to escape. Luckily he was a nimble acrobat, and saw his brother waving at him. He did a double back-flip and landed on top of the lunchbox. Once up there, he put his hands on his hips and blew a loud raspberry at all of them. Then he opened his eyes just in time to dodge a flying diamond.

He took a few steps back and mockingly bowed to his audience. Then he shouted a string of fluent curses and he ran and took off, gliding through the air. He did a loop-de-loop around another torrent of diamond and a few thrown clubs. His twin ran to catch him and just managed to jump up and grab onto his sides. Triumphantly the glided through the air, the colorful one shouting various insults while his twin made faces at them.

The mob disappeared from sight as the pairs slowly glided to the floor, collapsing in a heap of laughter. Then a shadow passed over them and they looked up to see Thomas with a roll of paper towels in hand. As he tended to his precious cards, the duo made their getaway, preforming various acrobatics and feats along the way.

Thomas didn't need them anyways, so there was no reason to stay. They would make their own way into the world and have an adventure. Not like those other cards always trapped in that stuffy cramped box when they weren't being used. No, they would be better than that. They wouldn't just be the leftovers anymore.

* * * * * * * * *


End file.
